Mein Wille sei Dir Kraft
by glorellie
Summary: Post-Ep 5x1 Emilys Gedanken nachdem Hotch von Foyet angegriffen wurde.


Name: Mein Wille sei Dir Kraft

Rating: K

Inhalt: Emilys Gedanken nachdem Hotch von Foyet angegriffen wurde.

Pairing: Hotch/Emily

Timeline: Post-Ep 5x1 , „Faceless,Nameless"

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing.

A/N 1: Liest überhaupt jemand deutschsprachige H/P Stories? Ich selbst lese eigentlich nur Englische, hatte aber trotzdem Lust diese, so kurz wie sie ist, mal auf Deutsch zu schreiben (bisher habe ich nur englische CM stories geschrieben).

A/N 2: Reviews sind willkommen.

* * *

Sie sollte eigentlich längst zu hause sein. In ihrem Bett. Schlafen. Immerhin hatte sie auch die anderen überzeugen können nach hause zu fahren und erst morgen früh wieder her zukommen. Statt dessen war sie hier und blickte hinaus. Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Nur hier und da spendete eine Straßenlaterne Licht. Der Platz vor dem Eingang war dagegen hell erleuchtet. Es war die selbe Stelle, von wo Morgan, JJ und sie am Nachmittag beobachtet hatten, wie Haley und Jack weg gefahren waren. Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlt sie wieder einen Stich, weil sie weiß, wie sehr ihn die Trennung von seinem Sohn traf. Mittlerweile war es ruhig geworden in den Gängen. Das hektische Gewusel war ruhiger Routine gewichen. Es war, als würde das gesamte Krankenhaus die Gelegenheit nutzen um nach dem Stress des Tages nun einmal kräftig durchzuatmen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte dies auch tun. Doch das ging nicht. Noch nicht. Sie fühlte sich wie ein schwerer Stein und wusste, wenn sie sich nun setzen würde, würde sie sofort vom Schlaf ergriffen werden. Nichts wäre ihr willkommener als in tiefen Schlaf zu verfallen und dann aufzuwachsen und festzustellen, dass die gesamten Ereignisse des Tages nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen waren. Reid wäre nicht angeschossen worden, Hotch wäre nicht niedergestochen worden, sie hätte nicht das Blut in seiner Wohnung finden müssen und Morgan würde nicht von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Doch sie würde nicht aufwachen. Es gab nie ein Erwachen. Egal was sie erlebten. Es war die grausame Realität der sie jeden Tag begegneten, die ihnen unter die Haut kroch und sie fest mit ihren Krallen umfasste. Es war ein Kampf den sie immer wieder durchstehen mussten. Der einzige Weg der ihnen in ihrem Job blieb, war zu hoffen, dass man auch am nächsten Tag noch die Energie finden würde gegen das Böse in der Welt vorzugehen, dass man nie den Glauben daran verlor, dass dies, was sie taten, einen Sinn machte, auch wenn der nächste Fall immer schrecklicher zu sein schien als letzte.

Sie ging hinüber zu seinem Zimmer und sah durch die geöffnete Tür hinein. Das langsame auf und ab seiner Brust und das rhythmische Atmen zeigten ihr, dass er schlief. Sie hoffte für ihn, dass er nicht träumte. Sie alle rangen mit ihren inneren Dämonen, doch er musste nun härter als sie alle kämpfen. Sein Dämon war real und trug einen Namen. Sein Dämon würde nicht ruhen bis er einen Sieg über sein Opfer errungen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, dass vielmehr der Mann der dort schlief in sich die Kraft finden würde seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Aber war dies überhaupt möglich? Konnte ein Mensch dem das Wichtigste im Leben genommen worden war, der zum Opfer gemacht, der erniedrigt und gedemütigt, dem seine Würde genommen worden war, überhaupt noch den Lebenswillen haben sich weiter mit dieser Realität auseinander zusetzen, wenn ein Monster nur darauf wartet ihn noch weiter zu zerstören? Er musste. Sie wusste, dass was ihm bevorstand an die Grenzen dessen ging, was ein einzelner Mensch ertragen konnte, doch es war die Einzige Antwort, die für sie in Frage kam.

Er musste kämpfen.

Das einzige, was sie dabei tun konnte, war für ihn da zu sein. Sie würde an seiner Seite stehen und und ihn helfen diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Sie würde ihn daran erinnern, warum er diesen Kampf führen musste. Für sich, für seinen Sohn, für das Team. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er unter dem Gewicht des Unertragbaren zusammenbrach.

Emily Pretniss würde verhindern, dass Foyet gewann.


End file.
